Nikki Landen
by megadeanlove
Summary: I suck at summaries so it's basically about a woman from the Winchester past coming back but she's not exactly human.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural

Chapter 1

I finally found him! That's all I could think as I walked into the garage of the stupid ghost facers. I had had problems with them before. They always thought they're better than everybody else because they know that ghosts exist. I always wondered what they would do if I showed them what I was. I don't usually revert to my evil side but hey they bug and I'm still working on my temper.

"Dean?!" For a minute I just stood there staring. I mean who would have thought that the guy I grew up with would be in the garage of the people I hate. That was why I moved here, I heard about them and decided they would make good practice for my anger management. As soon as I came to terms with what I was seeing I ran up to him and hugged him. Even though I know he doesn't remember me I just couldn't help myself. I hadn't seen him in over 12 years!

"Do I know you?" He said pulling me away from him. Hey at least he hasn't tried to kill me!

"Well you do know me but you don't remember me, understand?" If I told him the truth I would have to leave him because he would try to kill me again and I had no intension of fighting him. Before he could even respond though Ed butted in.

"What are you doing here Nikki? I don't recall inviting you." He always seemed to have that sneer on around me. Ed was a very unlucky guy because he didn't seem to know how to shut his mouth, he just pissed of a really talented demon.

"Right now you have no room to talk jackass! Do you want to know the news I was woken up with today? Hmm?' I said while inching closer to him 'I was woken with the fact that you idiots let my little brother get killed! By a ghost you were supposed to be hunting none the less! I let him join your little amateur freak show group because he was curious about ghosts and I wasn't going to take him out on a real hunt. You guys have no idea what you are doing! So I thought you'd have enough brains to think 'Oh well maybe we should start with a ghost echo or something as harmless as that' but no you have to go get him killed! All you had to do was stay with him or choose an easier ghost for your first time. You only needed to protect him for an hour! That's not such a hard thing but no you had to add to the world's body count! With my brother! I should kill you right now and believe me I could kill all of you in the blink of an eye" I said changing my eyes so they would show that I was a demon. "But hey I know better than that. Next time you want to try something like this you better look at your group members' family background." I started to walk away but then I decided that I needed to teach him one last little lesson. "Oh and by the way Ed' I said flinging him against the wall with my powers making sure he felt the pain. 'Don't think little of someone because of the way they look, You thought you were so big and bad that you went and told the best hunters out there that they were amateurs and then you went and thought I couldn't do anything to you because I'm a girl well think again cause you just pissed off a demon." I flung him across the room for emphasis then left slamming the door with my powers. I heard Sam and Dean running to their car to get something to kill me with probably and I felt the sting of tears for the first time in a long time. For some reason I just couldn't take it anymore. I was usually alone so I should be okay with it by now but everything was falling apart at the same time and I didn't see my life becoming suddenly good again so I walked over to Dean's car. They were at the trunk like I expected and any last remnants of hesitation left me right then. I was just tired of nobody being able to accept me. When people find out about me they would either run screaming or if they were a hunter they would try to kill me. "Hey Dean, I'm right here where's that little knife or do you not have it yet? Well how about keep me prisoner till you got it so you can kill me then huh? Sound good? Maybe you can find another way to kill demons by torturing me."

"We could just exorcise you we don't have to torture you. You do know about exorcising, right?" Dean said with that sneer that I used to love when he would give it to the kids who tried bullying me when we were little but now it just hurt.

"You can't exorcise me dean. I'm not possessing anybody but you can try if you want. Hey will you exorcise me at Bobby's? I haven't seen him in a long time and I really miss him." I said recalling when I was little and he treated me like a daughter. That almost broke me but I then thought of the torture I was about to be put through by my ex-crush and it actually gave me more strength. I wasn't a masochist or anything like that but the pain would give my mind something else to think about. Dean didn't know it but he was actually about to give me a reprieve. Not wanting to waste any time I reached into their trunk and grabbed a piece of chalk and opened the back door to the car. My move was really stupid though because it caused me a knife to the lungs. I couldn't die from the wound itself but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Dammit! I was just going to draw the stupid devils trap so that we could hit the road. Now look what you've done. "I said leaning over. I climbed into the backseat and laid down. "If this turns into a hideous scar I swear I'll haunt your asses." I heard their skeptical grunts so I decided to elaborate. "Okay you don't like that remark how about this one my human half will haunt you and my demon half will kick your ass from the great beyond or hell if you will. God couldn't you have waited till we got to bobby's to torture me?! Seriously what is so harmful about chalk?" They had both turned to stare at me since the beginning of my tirade but I hadn't paid attention to them till now. They seemed shocked and confused which would have amused me in any other situation than this one so I just snapped out what while I raised my hand to look at my wound.

"Human half?" Sam asked while dean asked about the opposite. I just laughed and said something about hurrying it up and getting me to bobby's or I would do something but I wasn't really paying attention to what I said. There was just so much blood.

"How do you know about that?" I heard Deans stiff words through my daze and I looked up at him.

"Know what?" I asked maybe I said something I really shouldn't have.

"The time I lost my virginity. You said if we didn't get you to bobby's quickly then you would tell Sam about the time I lost my virginity." I laughed hard this time. In this state I probably did say that.

"I told you in there that we know each other you just don't remember me. Now if we can't get to bobby's then take me to Ellen, whichever ones closer." I said closing my eyes. Maybe I would heal more quickly in my sleep. If I could heal quickly enough then maybe I wouldn't have to worry about the blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke to the feel of bone cold water being thrown on me. I gasped at the feel of it soaking my clothes and seeping into my skin making my teeth chatter.

"Haven't you ever heard of warming it up just a little? What are you trying to do give me pneumonia? Well I can't actually get pneumonia but I can get cold and my god that was freezing." I said while my shivers began. Then I realized I was alive and I was at bobby's house! I looked from Dean to Sam and finally to bobby. I felt unimaginable joy at seeing him again that I almost jumped up and hugged him but that didn't stop me from hollering out his name. It was as soon as the last letter of his name came out that I remembered what was going on and I had to fight back tears again but as soon as I was able to gain at least a little control I butted in on bobby who was probably about to ask how I knew him and asked "So when's the torture start?" Trying to make my voice sound chipper but I winced to hear the crack in my voice.

"It will start as soon as you stop answering our questions." Dean said trying to sound all hardcore and gruff but I knew something had happened. I knew him well enough to see the pain in his eyes.

"Listen Dean I know you're not going to believe this but when we were kids we were friends, heck I even lived with you for a long time. You see I had a normal childhood until your mom died just like you. You and I used to be inseparable. You would protect me from bullies and I would help you get girls. But the night your mom died I discovered something that kind of ruined my view on things. You were 17 when you found out and tried to kill me and I haven't seen you since. Until today that is."

"Then why don't any of us remember you. Why would we forget especially if we had such a great bond?" He seemed to be seething like I just accused him of something.

"You don't remember for the same reason why you tried to kill me. My father is the yellow eyed demon." I said letting the shock sink in waiting for them to attack.

"You really expect us to believe that your father is the yellow eyed demon? How could what happened to my mom make you believe that?"

"Yes I do expect you to believe I'm yellow eyes daughter and it wasn't just what happened to your mom, Dean. I was in the room when he killed her. He tried to kill me but it turns out my mom made this contract with him that said he couldn't kill me and I couldn't kill him. It wasn't just like his word or anything it was an actual binding spell that made it so we couldn't kill each other. I didn't know about this until I was about 10 though. At the time he just thought that I was another one of his psychic children. When your mom came in she told me that I should look into my family history. Your mom had known the whole time." I stopped for a minute clearing my throught. "The last person who was okay with who I am died yesterday so go on torture me. It would be a lot less painful then what I'm feeling right now." I said with all the conviction I felt. I needed them to do something and if they couldn't I needed to go kill a lot of demons. Sadly they couldn't.

"I want to know everything about when we used to know you. I want to remember, it would help us decide." Sam said with so much sincereness that he seemed like that little boy I used to know. I know he's grown though I mean come on he went to freakin law school! He grew up to be a very smart guy.

"I don't know if I could give the memories back to you. I don't know the whole contract but even if I could Dean and Bobby and probably even you would question if they were real." They didn't even blink an eye about my statement.

"Oh one other thing guys and you better listen to this. The demon, Ruby, she is not on your side okay. I don't know if you've met her yet but Dean trust your instincts on her. She's working for Lilith and she's just pretending to be your ally. She wants to start armoggeden just like almost every other demon. Oh by the way when you realize I'm right, call me. I have some unfinished business, with her, to take care of." I said letting a little bit of my power spill out. Lightning roared as if it was inside the house and I could feel my eyes going gold while the moon illuminated my face. It was like a storm went off in the house. Whipping my hair around but I made sure nothing went flying or anything I just wanted to show them I meant business. When I made the storm die down I used my powers to untie myself and stood up. "One way to kill a demon is another demon. I think it's about time for me to go hunting." I made sure my eyes stayed gold throughout it all so I would be more eerie. As I tried to walk to the edge of the devils trap to leave Dean spoke up.

"You can't get out of there unless we let you go and we haven't decided what we're going to do yet." I jumped up and down.

"Are you gonna torture me?" I tried to hide my amusement. They were still grappling with how I untied myself and even though it was funny I decided to have mercy on them. While I was stepping out of the trap I said

"I'm not a full demon so this trap don't work on me. Only my dad was a demon. My mom was psychic but she also had some powers. I miss your mom and bobby's wife. They were all friends, three totally different people brought together by a secret and stayed together through a special bond. Just like how we used to be." I said giving Sam and Dean a meaningful look then pointed them out.

"Smart type, smart ass with a brooding side, and me the jokester type." I smiled as the memories came rushing up about all the pranks we used to pull on each other. Dean was always the winner, we probably could have tied but after I got Sam a few times and he gave I would forfeit so that Dean would be the winner.

"Who was I to you?" Bobby asked but there was a strange note in his voice. I had an instinct that told me that this answer was important to him in some way. I answered truthfully and meaningfully, I never could lie to Bobby. Besides why would I have to? He meant a lot to me.

"You were a mix between a father and a brother. You were always there for me and I would run away from the motel we were staying at sometimes and run back here and make you play hide and go seek in the junkyard with me." I laughed again "you would always question my sense of taste since I just loved romance movies, of any kind but my favorite was vampire romance. You'd jokingly say 'look at the little hunter falling for the hunted' I guess you had that backwards. I'm the hunted falling for the hunter." I looked down turning around about to leave but then I heard something that stopped me in my tracks.

"Nikki." I turned around. Hopeful.

"Did Dean or Sam tell you my name?" I was holding my breath I realized after a few minutes had gone by and he hadn't said anything. I let it out in a large breath just waiting for him to say anything. I saw this look on his face like shock and pride I guessed but then again I could be wrong.

"No they didn't. Yellow eyes came when you were 16 and I pretended like I didn't know you so I could keep my memory but after he left it felt like a dream and that you were just a figment of my imagination. I didn't know it was you until I saw your eyes change. You don't look like you used to but I think this look fits you. I never did agree with John about dressing you like a catholic school girl growing up but I'm sure he did it so that boys would stay away. What he didn't know is that you attracted even more boys like that." I saw the amusement in his eyes when he was saying that and I saw the corners of his mouth lift up into a smile. I felt my lip quiver and tears sting my eyes when he held out his arms. I ran into the hug like the fires of hell were chasing me.

"I missed you so much bobby. I thought you had forgotten and I was scared that if you knew the truth that you would hate me like everyone else."

"I could never hate you Nikki, don't you remember how much we doted on you. My wife and I loved you like you were our own. I hope you'll give me the chance to again." When I heard his words I finally let the tears that had been gathering fall. Once I started crying I just couldn't seem to make myself stop and thankfully Bobby wasn't trying to rush me either.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe I was holding Nikki in my arms again. It felt like everything was how it used to be. It felt like we were a family again. I remembered how much the boys and Nikki had relied on each other growing up. It had just about broke my heart when I heard they tried to kill her. I had been so disappointed in the boys but I had thought it was a dream so I hadn't acted on those feelings but now I was going to.

"Boys you had better apologize to nikki before I decide to give you the whuppin you deserve." I saw the boys give me incredulous looks and I was about to yell at them when Nikki spoke up.

"It's okay Bobby they have a right to their opinion and their father did raise them to hate demons. I don't blame them their right in not trusting demons." She looked at the boys because they started for her. They probably thought she meant she was one of those demon not to be trusted. She just dismissed them as though they weren't even there and my heart ached for her. "I should get going though. I have a job lined up and I can't let it wait." She gave me a tight hug and said goodbye. The boys were still heading for her when she reached the door. I cut them off with warning glares. She looked back as though she was remembering all the things that had happened in this house. When she returned to the present and saw the scene of me warning the boys to not hurt her I saw her face drain of blood and go stony. She nodded to me once and left. I turned to the boys with my blood boiling. They had gone and hurt her again without even caring. I was really tempted to give them that whuppin I had threatened them with.

"You idjiots." I muttered on my way past them to the kitchen for a beer. I grabbed two for the boys and sat at the table.

"You gonna sit or am I gonna have to make you?" As usual Dean came up with a witty retort.

"You gonna put us over your knee?" I was about ready to do exactly like he said. I never liked it when anyone hurt Nikki. Like I said my wife and I thought of her as if she were our own kid. Sam and Dean were supposed to be like brothers or cousins to her but I knew she had a crush on Dean. I had no idea why she liked him that way though, she knew him well enough to know how much of a playboy he was.

"Don't tempt me." I knew I was being curt but then it was their fault that they couldn't remember her in the first place. Why did they have to try to kill her when they found out that she was half demon? They should have known she was good. John should have taught them to be more gentlemanly. Guys should never try to kill the girl they grew up with. Well almost grew up with, she lived with them till she was sixteen so that means that Dean was seventeen and Sam was twelve so they didn't fully grow up together. Sam should have known better though Nikki had helped raise that boy. Dean, he had known her since he was two! Since they were the ones raising Sam they had been like a little married couple. I had teased Nikki with that too. I vaguely saw the boys sit across from me and grab their beers but I was still thinking about old times.

"What happened Bobby? If we were all so close then how could we have tried to kill her? How did we find out about her? I know Sammy over here could never kill someone he was close to." I looked up at Dean he seemed serious.

"I wasn't there but I heard from her father that she lossed her temper and used her powers against some jackass that was living next door to you at the time. She didn't do any serious damage she just threw him across the room. I wasn't told what he did but when she did that it convinced you two that she was just a demon spy or something. You both freaked out and attacked her. You boys are so lucky that she didn't hate you and that she didn't know how to use her powers very well. I heard she didn't even fight back, that you guys beat on her so hard it took her weeks to recover. You boys are like my own too, but I'm very disappointed that you did that to her. It should have tipped you off that she wasn't there to hurt you when she didn't even lift a finger at your assault. I heard the only reason you guys stopped pounding on her was because her dad came to check in on Sam. She was bruised and broken but she still put herself in front of you so that her dad wouldn't hurt you because obviously Dean mouthed off and tried to kill him too. That's when her father found out that she was his daughter and erased your memories." I shook my head at the irony of that situation. Yellow eyes has gone and 'made children' for his own little playground battlefield destroying families in the process and all that time he had a very powerful daughter of his own that could take his little pawns down in the blink of an eye. Not only that but he's also a demon notorious for having no heart or mercy and yet he erased the boys memory so that they wouldn't try to kill her again.

"Wait so her father protected her? I thought she was the good little demon. Is it in their contract that they have to help each other when they see each other?" I guess Dean was thinking the same thing I was.

"I seriously don't know, Nikki was still learning about the contract when she had to go. You know how hard it is to find a demon contract? It's like trying to find a straw of hay in a hay stack. That's also after you find the person who holds the contract. That makes it even harder for Nikki because the person who held her contract was her mom and she's dead. So either her mom gave it to somebody before she died or someone accidentally picked it up. For some damn reason a contract becomes unprotected once the holder dies so anybody close to it will see it. Of course anybody with even a smidge of curiosity would pick up a parchment of paper that suddenly appears." All of a sudden my front door slams open and I automatically reach for my gun but then Nikki burst in the kitchen with fire in her eyes. It was really creepy actually because I had no idea that her eyes could change into fire. Before I could ask her about her eyes she clenched her fists and asked in a very ominous voice

"When did you sell your soul, Dean?" I could literally see the dark outline of fire around her. Nikki was royally pissed. I had never seen her this way, she actually scared me and Nikki had never scared me. Not ever and I had seen her go through a lot of phases.

"How did you find out?" Dean asked he looked a little pissed too because she knew. I saw her jaw muscles move

"It doesn't hurt that you live next to a demon. Don't worry it's a banished demon it's not after you he just really wants to get back at other demons." She said when we were all about to get up.

"Why the hell couldn't you have waited for an alternative? Hello I could have been the demon you went to for a deal! I can do that you know. I could have done it without you having to go to hell!" I know I shouldn't make a joke of this but the way she looked and the way that there was fire around her reminded me of a scene from the fire starter. She looked like she was going to set Dean on flames. Dean started to get up and make calming gestures with his hands

"I'm sorry I didn't remember you so I couldn't really ask for your help. Do you think that you could save me?" Even though she was royally ticked off I could still see the anguish in her eyes when she said

"The only person who can break a contract is the demon who holds it." I saw her eyes water "The only other way is to make another deal which would cancel out the first one. Or kill the demon who holds it but that's impossible." Dean got this hopeful look in his eyes when he asked her an integral question

"You know who holds my contract?" She was trying so hard not to cry, her chin even quivered.

"I won't tell you, I can't cause if I tell you, you'll just try to go in and kill her halfcocked which will get you killed. I can't do that because if she kills you it will be a thousand times more painful than a hellhound." Dean tilted his head

"She?" I could practically see the gears working in his head and Nikki did too she did know Dean better than anyone.

"I didn't give you enough information to deduce who she is just that she's a girl. Now let me go see if I can make a deal to get you out of your contract." In the blink of an eye she was gone. I don't know how she did it she was just gone. She had wavered for about a second before she disappeared but that doesn't matter what matters is that she's out there trying to make a deal with a demon so that Dean won't die. She really is a kind person. After everything they've put her through I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to kill them herself but no she's trying to save them she is practically a saint. Well in my eyes she's practically a saint. If I were Nikki I would probably never forgive Sam or dean but she didn't hold a grudge. I bet she could hold a grudge and that she could be a very scary bitch when that happened but no matter what they did she would always forgive them. Always. I wish life was easier for her, she deserved it but life never was easy.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked as baffled to see the way she left as I was.

"She's gone to see if she can save your soul. How did you not get that from the whole make a deal to get you out of your contract business?" I said while Dean sat back down.

"I got that but who is she going to for my soul she doesn't know the exact demon that I sold it to does she?" We stared at each other for a minute trying to figure out if she really could know when all of a sudden Nikki appears flying across the kitchen into the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dammit! Those bastards can't sick hellhounds on me I'm a demon for crying out loud! Why did that bitch have to be keeping guard of her? It's not like she needs protection! Everybody's freaking scared of her as it is, no one's stupid enough to try anything! Well Dean would be but still they don't know I could actually hold my own against her! Damn barrier." Nikki was yelling into the air just sitting on the ground where she hit the wall. I went over to her grabbing her arms to help her up.

"Are you okay?" She was scowling but she answered anyway.

"Yea I'm fine it wasn't that powerful of a barrier but that jerk threw it up so fast it surprised me and tossed me back here."

"Were did you go anyway? Who threw up a barrier?" Dean said getting up and standing next to us. Nikki turned her head to glare at him.

"I'm not going to tell you who owns the contract. If I do you die sooner than you have to and I'm not going to do that I'll find another way to get you out of the contract." I saw Dean's eyebrows rise and a smirk descend on his face, she knew exactly what he was getting at. Dean looked at the ground probably trying to come up with something when all of a sudden all his amusement left his face and he reached for Nikki's shirt pulling it up a little to reveal intricate scars along her side. Nikki jumped back and pulled her shirt back down.

"Where did you get those?" Dean's face was a mask of rage probably matching my own which was shocking. Nikki lifted her chin in a defiant manner and crossed her arms.

"None of your business." Dean took a step closer and had steam practically coming off him in waves.

"I think it is." She wasn't answering so Dean stalked her across the room, he wasn't going to let her walk away, and she would answer him. "Who did this to you?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you and I won't so tough." She was backed into a corner and she tried ducking under his arm but he didn't allow it.

"Try me." I would have butted in but I wanted to know just as bad as he did. Who did this to my baby? Whoever it was is going to pay.

"Someone named Zachariah, but you'll never find him anyway." It's like she was infused with strength with the thought of Dean never finding this Zachariah guy.

"There are plenty of demons out there who can tell me where he is." Dean stood up taller and puffed out his chest.

"Demons aren't privy to that information, you'll never find him, I don't even know where he's at. Well I have an idea about where he is but there is no way I can go get him. You wouldn't be able to either, well maybe you could but that would be too risky." She smirked with amusement "It feels awesome to know things you don't know for once." She pushed passed him and walked straight to the table and plopped down.

"What do you mean demons won't know where he is, demons always know their own." Nikki scoffed and slouched back in the chair.

"Who said he's a demon?" I felt my blood boil and I strode toward her.

"Are you saying a hunter did this to you? Who was it I'll kill 'em." I barely felt her hand on my arm I was so mad. Whoever dared to hurt my baby was so going to die a very very painful death, I'm going to make him suffer like he made Nikki suffer. I'll tear him so many holes he'll resemble Swiss cheese.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I felt horrible for making Bobby worry but I couldn't tell him the truth. Even if I told him the truth they wouldn't believe me they would just think I'm crazy and I wouldn't be able to really blame them. Who would believe that angels were real when you grew up your whole life only knowing the most horrible side of things? Seeing people have the worse happen to them can really make you cynical. Like why doesn't god help the poor people here on earth that go through hell and don't ever get brakes? I wouldn't believe me if I was them but I was made to believe a long time ago.

"Bobby it's okay a hunter didn't do this, it's no one you know or ever will know. Please just let it go." At that exact moment I saw the hounds arrive. "Shit, I thought I had more time." I reached for the angel blade I stole from Zach and pushed Bobby back. "Get out of here." The dogs charged then and I sent one sprawling back with a kick to the head. One leaped for my head so I ducked and shoved the blade up into its heart. The third bit my leg and dragged me down when I dealt with the second.

"Fuck!" I stabbed it in the neck and freed my leg getting into a fighting stance with the last one. It charged and I flipped over it landing at its back legs. I pulled him by the tail and slammed him into the wall. I was heading to kill that one when I felt claws in my back. There had been a fourth one. I let out a gasp and rammed my leg backward connecting with the dog's leg making it crumple to the floor. I struck him in the heart with the bade but I had to leave it in him when the last hellhound jumped for me. It skidded on the floor and was between me and the blade. I was going to have to use my hands. I ducked to my right when it lunged and I kicked out with my foot hitting it in the stomach knocking him to the floor. He was back up before I had time to get the blade and barreled for my legs. I couldn't move out of the way fast enough, I was losing too much blood. I went sprawling to the floor and I rolled to my side as soon as I hit trying to keep the dog and the blade in view. He came for me but I was so close to the blade I pushed off with my good leg and reached the blade just as the dog reached me. I brought the blade in front of me and he impaled himself on the blade. Grunting I pushed him off me and struggled to my feet. The room was spinning so bad I only made it a step before I was crumbling back to the floor. Guess I lost more blood then I thought. The last thing I saw before I completely passed out was someone rushing toward me.

"Nikki!" I ran for her as soon as she collapsed I saw Sam and Dean on either side of me but I was too worried to notice. I can't believe I just stood there while Nikki was fighting. I was just so shocked at the way she fought, she never once used her powers, it was like she shunned that part of herself or she didn't feel it was fair to use them. I picked her up to carry her to the couch and I felt how soaked her shirt was with blood. I wanted to bring the hellhounds back to life just to kill them for this.

"Get some bandages and a bowl of water with a washcloth." I said not speaking to anyone in particular just as long as one of them did it. Laying her on the couch facedown I checked where she was wounded. I was going to have to take her shirt and jeans off to give her wounds the proper care. I turned to find Sam and Dean holding one of the things I asked for each.

"Wait in the hall." Sam left but Dean gave me this confused look.

"Why?"

"I'm going to have to remove her shirt and pants."

"So?"

"She'll be embarrassed if she knows you saw her in her underwear." I wanted to strangle the boy, since when did he ask so many questions?

"Why would she be embarrassed? According to her we grew up together so were like family." Dean was getting that suspicious look in his eyes, he knows she likes him. Balls.

"Just wait in the hall you idjiot." I turned back to Nikki and gently removed her shirt. Her back was worse than her leg. I quickly cleaned and bandaged her wounds once that was done I got a real look at her scars. They were all over her but they looked more like intricate designs than gruesome scars. The scars actually looked cool on her though that doesn't mean I like it, even though they look beautiful they showed the pain Nikki was forced to endure. Her clothes were ruined so I couldn't put her back in them but I didn't have anything that would fit her. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to find Dean holding out a shirt of his. I grabbed it out of his hands but I was angry that he disobeyed me when I told him she wouldn't like knowing he saw her in her underwear. I had just got the shirt on Nikki when she groaned and opened her eyes.

"Are you ok? The hellhounds get you?"

"No were fine thanks to you. How are you feeling they got you pretty bad?" She started sitting up but I gently pushed her back with my hand. "You really shouldn't be moving around right now."

"No, no I'm fine this isn't that bad, really." She started to push herself up when the window above the couch she was currently laying on shattered. "Shit!" Nikki yelled rolling onto the floor taking me and Dean with her. There was no movement so Nikki inched up peeking over the edge of the couch and out the shattered window. "There's no one out there." The door burst open and we whipped around facing the door to my living room. I reached for my gun at the same moment Garth walks in.

"Garth?"

"Garth?!" I turned to stare at Nikki.

"You know Garth? How do you know Garth?" She didn't get a chance to answer because Garth stepped forward with his gun raised.

"Step away Bobby, she's dangerous." Nikki scoffed.

"Me? You're the one who attacked me first, bonehead! If I was dangerous you would be dead by now dimwit." Garth was still inching forward so I slid forward and knocked the gun out of his hand.

"Don't you dare point a gun at my Nikki." Garth looked so shocked, in any other situation I would have laughed at his expression but he dared to hurt my baby.

"Bobby she's a demon, I have to kill her. Why aren't you trying to kill her?"

"Because she's like my daughter now how in the hell did you two meet?" I was really starting to lose my temper.

"I was in a bar about a year ago and garth asked me out. I said no obviously but then we saw each other again while chasing the same creature and I got in a bind and used my powers so he's been chasing me ever since." Nikki explained.

"You forgot the part where you tried to kill me." Nikki scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I did not try to kill you the banshee ducked when I aimed my fireball at her and you were just standing behind her when it happened. I even pushed you out of the way!"

"Really are you sure you didn't just want to knock me out?" Garth said with a smirk. I am so going to hit him, my little girl would not try to sleep with him! As soon as I raised my fist though Nikki grabbed my arm. I looked back her surprised she would stop me. She just nodded like everything was okay, like an I-got-this kind of nod.

"I wasn't trying to knock you out. I was trying to push you out of the way but I couldn't control where you landed because the Banshee attacked me again. I am sorry that you hit the tree but getting knocked out is normal for you so that shouldn't have got you mad enough to hunt me down. You get knocked out on every hunt you go on so why did you come after me? Wait never mind I'm sorry I was forgetting you're an actual hunter." Every head in the room swiveled to look at Nikki.

"What do you mean actual hunter?" Sam asked, confused like the rest of us.

"You know a hunter who cares about his work and is paranoid that every paranormal thing wants to kill everybody and that it's their sacred right to stop them. You guys are real hunters." She said looking at me and the boys.

"You know that doesn't actually sound like a good thing when you say it." Dean pointed out what we all were thinking. Does Nikki hate hunters?

"Oh no I respect you guys very much you save people but it's when you go crazy and think you're the most important person in the word that the line of good and evil blurs. To be honest that happens a lot with hunters, just look at Rufus and almost every hunter that goes to the roadhouse." Nikki said getting that faraway look like she was remembering something and from the look on her face it wasn't pleasant.

"You told me those scars weren't from a hunter Nikki." I said moving closer to her trying to get her attention. Nikki's eyes widened like she hadn't seen me get closer.

"What? No a hunter didn't give me those scars I wouldn't lie to you." She said trying to comfort me.

"If you wouldn't lie to me then tell me who did it." I said not really thinking she would I just wasn't going to give up.

"Now bobby do not be mean! Me not telling you is not lying to you it's just excluding certain information. And I did tell you who did it just not what he is." She said crossing her arms and huffing like I just insulted her. "Just let it go already it happened a while ago." My eyes narrowed and I felt fear for Nikki spread through my whole body.

"How old were you? How old were you when this Zachariah fellow did this to you?" Oh my god did she disappear after being discovered because she was taken by him? She turned to look at me and she had a confused look on her face. I guess she saw what I was thinking on my face because she gasped.

"Oh no he didn't kidnap me from that hotel room if that's what you're worried about. He kidnapped me when I was eighteen way after that incident." She said waving her hand like it didn't matter when it was catastrophic for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wasn't Zachariah the name of an angel?" Garth spoke up and I wanted to punch him so bad. Leave it to garth to believe in angels!

"I never read the bible so..." I said trying to deflect the conversation and it worked.

"You've never read the bible? How could you not have?" Bobby asked, like it was the Holy Grail or something. Not like I would want a holy grail I want nothing to do with THEM.

"Why would I? It's not like I'm ever going to have to deal with anything referred to in the bible. And come on I'm not the only person to not read it." He made me feel so unprepared. Like this was school and I was failing because I didn't do my homework. I crossed my arms again and this time I noticed the bagginess of my shirt. I looked down and realized that's all I was in, Someone's shirt! My face flamed when I realized how short it was, I must have flashed all of them at some point.

"Your shirt and jeans were ruined so Dean lent you his shirt." Bobby said not meeting my eyes. He probably felt bad about this too. I used my powers to go home so I could get my own clothes. I was not going to stand around there and let everybody see my panties. I chose a black tank top since they had already seen my scars and faded blue jeans. That was when I realized that if Dean had lent me his shirt he had been there when Bobby had tended to my wounds which meant that he had seen me in my underwear! I felt the heat coming off my face due to my blush. I could practically feel it spreading over my whole body. I sat down on my bed trying to calm down. I could not go back to Bobby's in this condition! I got up and walked to my bathroom sink and splashed cold water on my face to cool myself down. It's not like Dean likes me so he didn't check me out or anything but it still felt weird. I stared at myself in the mirror I am not going to let this get to me, I'm not. After everything that's happened I should not care about him like that anymore, I will not let myself fall for him again. If I fell for him again it would destroy me when he tries to kill me. I wouldn't have the will to live anymore and I know it, I finally got Bobby back and I will not let anyone ruin that so there will be no falling in love. I'm over that part of my childhood, I don't believe in soul mates and love any more, at least not the husband wife kind of love. I love Bobby but it's different that love exists just not the other kind. Gathering up my courage and self-control I went back to Bobby's to face them again. What I saw when I got there wrenched the heart from my chest. Dean was cradled in Sam's arms dead. His body was tore up and blood was pooling around him.

"What happened?" I didn't even care that there was a crack in my voice. Sam turned to glare at me but I didn't pay attention to him. I just needed him to tell me what happened and then I could fix it I had to.

"One of the hellhounds wasn't dead. Dean died because of you!" Sam said setting Dean down and rushing at me but he never made it. Bobby intersected him before Sam could do anything really stupid, I may like them but I would fight back this time.

"A hellhound did this?" I asked Bobby but still not taking my eyes from Dean. I started walking toward him before Bobby even answered.

"Yes. We were talking about you then all of a sudden there was a growl and Dean was dragged backward. Sam was able to shoot it but it was too late." It wasn't but I wasn't going to say anything else, I needed to do this quick before a demon got to him. I kneeled down beside him and leaned over him touching my lips to his pulling on all my powers. I opened his mouth with my lips and breathed into him lacing my powers with my breath willing my essence to find his location in hell. I had to stay connected to him in the human realm while searching hell for him or I would never find him. That was why I breathed into him, to bind myself to him. When I finally found him I pretty much jumped him so he couldn't fight back to the pull he would feel when I took him back to the human realm. We came back to our bodies gasping and I used the last of my powers to heal him. I moved to get up but I couldn't move, that took a lot out of me. I collapsed onto my back with my eyes closed trying to catch my breath. I must have fallen asleep because I came awake to the feel of someone shaking my shoulders calling out my name.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I groaned opening my eyes to see Bobby above my head.

"Five more minutes." I said rolling onto my side and falling two feet straight on my face. "Owe!" I said sitting up and rubbing my nose. I was greeted with the sight of Sam and Dean leaning up against a wall with their arms crossed, Bobby kneeling beside me, and Garth sitting at the desk. I looked down to see what garth was looking at and it turned out that I was wearing another of Dean's shirts and it didn't cover all of lower body. My eyes widened and I heard a squeal escape my lips as I pulled the shirt further down trying to cover myself from their eyes. Bobby thankfully draped a blanket over me helping in my endeavors. I wrapped it around me tying it like a towel and stood up. My standing up was taken like an invitation to interrogate me.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked taking a little step forward. I knew what he was talking about but I was tired and cranky from using so much power so I just replied with.

"I rolled one side, pulled it tight around my body and tucked the rolled up part into the other side." I said sarcastically. I turned to Bobby "Hey do you have anything to eat, resurrections take a lot out of me." I touched my forehead and added, "And some Tylenol, I feel a headache coming on." I walked beside Bobby into the kitchen.

"Sure I think I might have something, you still love chicken?" He asked opening the fridge and pulling out a KFC bucket. I couldn't hold back my evil laughter when I grabbed the bucket and headed to the microwave.

"My favorite!" I grabbed a plate from the cabinet beside the microwave and placed one leg on it and plopped in it for two minutes and thirty seconds. While waiting for that to cook I put the bucket back in the fridge and turned back to Bobby. "You really haven't changed anything around here Bobby." I said laughing at his blush.

"I'm not one for remodeling." I looked around.

"Yea but it's like walking into the past." I walked over to the table, "Oh my god! This is the whole I made with the bowie knife taking my anger out on a piece of cheese! You still haven't sanded it down? It's a pretty big hole." I said scratching at it. That was when the microwave dinged. "Oooh!" I jumped running for the chicken. I plopped down at the table and dug in. "I haven't had KFC chicken in forever!" I exclaimed when I was done. I looked at my plate wondering how I could get the bone to my dog I felt better but should I bring him here or take this to him? I shrugged I always liked showing off my dog anyway. I clutched the table using my power to bind me to the chair and let my essence wander. By now my dog knew the drill so when he felt my essence he sat down and closed his eyes. He was a beautiful husky with ice blue eyes. His fur was so beautiful and white that I had named him snow. I came back to my body gasping again but it wasn't that bad this time. That was because I hadn't descended into hell this time. I turned around with the bone in my hand, "Come here snow!" I said looking into his amazing eyes. He came over sat down and put his head in my lap. "You're so cute!" I said patting him on the head and giving him the bone. He went under the table to eat it like usual.

"How did you do that? You never left the table." Dean said walking toward me making snow growl. I leaned down and patted his head.

"My body didn't leave the table but my essence did. That's how I got you out of hell, what you thought I could actually physically go there? I would be torn apart if I showed up in person, you know how many people hate me there?" I said not looking up from petting snow.

"How is that even possible?" I looked up at Dean who looked like he had just been punched by a five year old.

"Well the one who sent the hellhounds was the one who holds your contract so by your death she cheated the contract allowing me to get you because it wasn't your time. But keep in mind I can't do that when your contract is over I don't have the power to undo a contract myself." I looked up at Dean and noticed his blue shirt, black jacket, and blue jean ensemble which made him look gorgeous but it also reminded me. "Another thing, why am I in another of deans' shirts?" I asked looking at all of them waiting for one of them to answer.

"Your clothes were soaked in deans' blood so I'm washing them for you." Bobby was the one who answered. "Nikki can I ask you another thing about your scars?" I leaned my head back looking at the ceiling and sighed.

"OK might as well get it off your chest but you have to let it go ok?" I didn't want Bobby taking on Zachariah.

"How long were you there?" He asked without commenting on my let it go policy. Just like that the question brought back memories I had been pushing to the back of my head for years. I hadn't had a tolerance for torture before I was taken and Zach had commented on that many times, like he was doing me a favor getting me stronger through the torture. The whole time I was there he made lewd remarks and made me feel really self-conscious about my body. Especially now with all the scars I have. At the end when I escaped he had thought I would feel indebted to him for what he did, he thought I would be his loyal dog and thank him for the pain he caused. He is a sick bastard. He wasn't the one who had originally kidnapped me, some other angel grabbed me while I was out getting groceries. I don't remember the vessel that angel was wearing I saw what he really looked like, and thanks to my mom's powers that I inherited it hadn't melted my eyeballs. I could never describe what he looked like as an angel, there just were not words, he had looked magnificent. I had known he was an angel when I saw him but I was stupid and thought he was a good guy, that he was there to help someone, I never thought what had happened next was possible. The angel had turned to me in all his glory and I felt so at Pease and safe but then I had a seed of fear when he walked toward me, I hadn't known why I should fear him at the time so I just pushed that feeling aside and stood there transfixed by his magnificence. When he reached me I was going to ask him so many questions and I was in so much awe of him I couldn't get any words out, good thing to because as soon as he reached me he stabbed me, I wouldn't want to have lost my dignity before the torture by claiming how amazing I thought it was that I met him now would I? I stared down at the weird silver knife protruding from my stomach and felt a pulling sensation like I was being dragged and when I looked up I realized we were flying, and that was when the panic set in. I struggled kicking and hitting anything I could reach and screaming at the top of my lungs. The angel had apparently run out of patience with me and said that if I kept struggling he would drop me. I had known by then that I was practically invincible and a fall wouldn't kill me so I kept struggling thinking that if he dropped me I could escape if I was able to get up quicker than he could get to me, but I was wrong. His idea of dropping me was completely different than mine, he waited until we were in heaven before dropping me onto a table angled in a weird way with straps on it. It had been a table in a leaning position so that you would face your torturer and the blood would flow down the table to a puddle on the floor so it wasn't as messy. As soon as I landed on the table I had been strapped in and apparently they had been waiting for me because they had made the straps with special sigils and traps that would actually affect me so I couldn't teleport away. That was when Zach came in and I was so stupid I thought he was going to save me I had even asked him to help me, as the asshole that he is he had said he would help me then proceeded to torture me. The angel that kidnapped me only returned to see me twice after that and he never tortured me but he had to be evil if he didn't stop the torture either. It's really horrible when demons are nicer than angels. There was only one other angel that actually helped with the torture, Uriel. Uriel was even worse than Zach in my book, he acted so superior like I was a maggot or something. Thankfully Uriel hadn't come that many times, just eighteen, which considering I was there for four years that really wasn't that many. I could still feel the searing pain of the weapons they used. I am still not exactly sure what they did to me, they did use their knives but they also just used a blinding white light that came from their bodies. The scars that they gave me, the intricate ones didn't come from their knives it came from the white light which still confuses me, how could white light cut you and leave scars? I would have thought that pain was only internally and boy did I get a shock when I got topside and I looked in a mirror. And yes I call the states topside from heaven because it was like hell for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"NIKKI!" I was pulled out of my daze by Dean yelling and shaking me.

"What?" I asked blinking a couple times trying to bring everything back into focus. Dean and Bobby were standing right in front of me both looking worried which was weird while Sam and garth were trying to calm Snow down. Snow must have been picking up on my emotions, I started thinking about calm things like music and bookstores to help him out. He came over quieting down and snuggled his head into my hand.

"You went catatonic or something, you didn't move and you wouldn't respond to us, we were worried you had left or something." Bobby said butting in on what Dean was about to say.

"Oh no I just zoned out, what were we talking about again?" I felt Snow curl up at my feet and I leaned down to pet him that was when I noticed my hands were shaking. I pulled my hand back hoping they hadn't noticed but it was too late.

"What's wrong? Why are you shaking?" Dean asked pulling another chair over to the table and sitting down next to me.

"Oh it's nothing, what were you asking me again?" I asked looking to Bobby trying to remember what it was that had promoted my memories. "Oh right you wanted to know how long I was with Zach! It was four years. I was so mad I missed my 21st birthday, my brother and I had amazing plans darn it!" I said leaning back in my chair, jeez today has been a long day. My brother died, I met Dean, Sam, and Bobby again, I was attacked by hellhounds, Dean died, I saved Dean, and now I'm remembering my torture like it was yesterday. Ain't it just nice? I closed my eyes just to gather myself together and suddenly everything went dark.

"Nikki?" I said but she didn't reply, she passed out again. She looked so peaceful sleeping in the chair that I didn't want to wake her but I wanted to move her someplace more comfortable. I started toward her at the same time Dean did. I raised my brow at him in question.

"I figured you couldn't carry her and you might want to move the dog first I don't want to kick him and have it eat me." He said teasingly even though he knows I could pick her up. "The dog hates me anyway." He added with a shrug. Since he was already picking Nikki up I decided to drop the subject and slid the dog out of the way.

"You can take her to my room, I don't have a bed in any of the other rooms." I said leading him toward the stairs. Dean and I quickly deposited Nikki on my bed. The dog almost pummeled us when we were leaving the room. It growled at us before it jumped up onto the bed with her and laid it's head on her stomach. It actually looked kind of surreal and cute, Nikki laying on the bed with her blue hair fanned out on the pillow and the stark white husky laying on her black shirt. It took me a minute to realize that the dog was in a protective position as if it expected us to hurt her. How much has Nikki gone through that the dog's automatic response to people was violence to protect not himself but his owner? That must have seen her get attacked before. That thought made my blood run cold, did someone else besides Zachariah hurt her? I followed dean down the stairs lost in my own thoughts. I automatically walked to the den wanting to find this Zach guy through research so I could hunt him down and kill him.

"Bobby you okay?" Sam said from his spot still in the kitchen. I just grunted already pulling some books from various areas and setting them on my desk. It was then I realized I didn't have enough to go on to find him in my book. Nikki said the guy wasn't a hunter or a demon but most of my books were on demons. I would have to go to the library in town and see if there was ever a monster mentioned with the name Zachariah.

"Sam get on my computer and search up any evil thing with the name Zachariah, I'll be back in a while." I said heading to the door without looking back. Sam would have a better chance on the computer than I would. Before I was able to reach the door dean stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Dean had a suspicious look in his eyes, he probably thought I was gonna try to hunt the darn thing right now. He wouldn't be that wrong, if I didn't find anything in the library I was gonna find a demon and ask it a few questions of my own. Demons may not know where this Zach guy is but that doesn't mean they don't know who he is.

"Into town, what am I not allowed?" I said the sarcasm just dripping off my voice. I needed to do something I couldn't just stand around knowing that I hadn't been there for Nikki when she had needed me the most. I was never gonna let my little girl be hurt again. And with that thought in my head I turned to face Garth, Dean, and Sam, "If any of you hurt Nikki at all while I am gone I will kill you." I don't' know if I could actually kill these people, I did care about them but I would throw them out of my life so fast they'd get whiplash, I would also throw a few punches. Right after I said that I heard the dog yelp upstairs as if in pain and I was off like a shot up the stairs, and into my room. I was expecting something to be up there hurting Nikki but what I saw stole my breath. Nikki was writhing on the bed sweating as if in a horrible nightmare while the dog was by Nikki's head whining and nudging her with its nose trying to wake her up. Nikki let out a long moan as if in pain and I was by her side in an instant reaching out to try to wake her up as well. Before I touched her something started to glow beneath her borrowed shirt. The glowing was coming from the area of her left shoulder, the one opposite to me. That was when I noticed Dean was there, he slowly lifted the sleeve away from Nikki's arm inching it backward to reveal her shoulder. The blue light was coming from a sigil that looked Celtic in origin. I stared at it for a minute before I remembered what the symbol meant, it was a bridge connection between people. Why would Nikki have that tattoo? Although it looked more like a brand. Nikki's nose started bleeding and as soon as that happened the dog started barking and snarling but he didn't attack anyone. Confusingly the dog just pawed at the brand. Dean and I exchanged a look before both of us leaned forward grabbing each of Nikki's shoulders to shake her awake. Nikki's skin was burning to the touch but no matter how hard we shook her she would not wake up, something was horribly wrong. That was when another symbol started glowing at her hip, this one was red. When I looked at it all the blood drained from my face, it was the symbol for a binding of a prisoner. The dog snapped to attention when he saw that symbol and made a whimpering noise before he bit Nikki's arm, hard. Dean pushed him off the bed but Nikki jerked upright a scream escaping her lips. The dog jumped back up on the bed and nuzzled Nikki with tears running from its eyes.

"It's okay snow, it's okay. Thank you." She whispered to the dog pulling him in for a hug. I was so confused, why would she thank the dog for biting her?

"He bit you, you do realize that right? Why are you thanking him?" Dean asked before I could get the words out of my mouth. Nikki leaned back so she could look at dean and the expression on her face killed me, she was terrified.

"Because if snow hadn't have bit me I would have been trapped again and this time I would have never escaped. I escaped the first time because Zach had underestimated me but if he got me back he would never let his guard down again." She said a tremble running through her at the thought of being trapped with Zach again.

"How would you have been trapped? You were sleeping right here, he's nowhere near to come and get you is he? And how is he more powerful than you?" I couldn't grasp the fact that someone was able to beat Nikki, she is a whole new class of demon. She shuddered even harder before she said,

"I don't think he's close but he branded me with some stupid symbols that gives him the power to capture me again. I can fight off the power when I'm awake but when I sleep I'm vulnerable and if I stay asleep long enough he can transport me to him, because technically he owns me."


End file.
